Hinamori's babysitting adventures series
by moonlight peach forest
Summary: Hinamori accepts to babysit Yachiru but after an incident their evenings together won't be normal. Two fairytails come to life! There is also HitsuHina.
1. Chapter 1

Aythor's note: Here is the first chapter of the parallel story of There and back again.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Enjoy x-)

* * *

1. Baby-sitting quest and the beginning of an unexpected adventure. 

Zaraki Kenpachi was sitting in his office with a really serious look on his face. Something unusual for him. He had a problem and he needed a solution. The upcoming weekend he had a date. He had finally managed to invite Unohana Retsu for a dinner. But he had to make sure that Yachiru would be kept by someone. He couldn't leave the little pink haired girl alone. For a strange reason Unohana had suggested him to find someone to take care of her. He didn't also want to have her following him in his date.

"_I suppose I can ask Yumichika and Ikkaku to do it, they probably won't have something to do then."_ He thought and left to ask them immediately.

"What! Baby-sit the vice-captain?" bellowed the two officers.

"Yes, I have some business to attend and it's impossible to have her with me."

"I'm afraid that this is impossible Taichou. This weekend we have to attend an important social event." exclaimed Yumichika "Don't we Ikkaku?"

"He is right Taichou." He agreed and then they used shunpo to get away. Zaraki standed there utterly confused.

"_Do they think that it's that a big trouble to look after a child?"_

What Zaraki didn't know was that the certain child wasn't the average child you would meet at the streets. That child was Kusajishi Yachiru. The hyper sugar addicted vice-captain of the 11th division. Someone who shouldn't be taken lightly.

He then decided to ask the rest of the vice-captains if they could do it. It was in vain. Everyone replied that he had to go to a social event. When he asked Matsumoto he discovered that the social event was a drinking party that she had organized because her captain was in a mission.

Outside the 12th division was a label with the following message: Do NOT dare distrub! with some scalls beside.

Saturday morning arrived and Zaraki Kenpachi was in his office sighing in despair. Something extremely rare for him. All his hard work to caught Unohana's attention was wasted because some bloody idiots refused to watch over a little girl. He needed a miracle.

Then a knock was heard in the door.

"COME IN." He shouted angrily. Propably another idiot with paperwork had come. It opened quickly and a small girl with black hair appeared in the doorstep.

"Ano? Zaraki-taichou.. I have heard that you need someone to take care of your vice-captain today." She told while shivering a little. Zaraki looked at her with obvious surprise. He had forgotten that the 13th division had a new vice-captain Hinamori Momo.

Yachiru had told him something about a peach-girl but he was busy then and didn't pay much attention. He got up and approached the girl. He couldn't lose this last chance; he had to be nice to her in order to accept.

"Yes Hinamori fuku-taichou you heard well. If you don't have to do anything this afternoon I would really appreciate it." he replied calmly and made an effort to smile reassuligly.

Hinamori looked at him confused.

_"OMG. He must be really desperate, to ask me in a such an uncharacteristic way for him." _

"Well it will be my pleasure to help you Zaraki-taichou."

The tall,scary captain of the 11th division was flying in seven heaven and wanted to hug that little angel who came to offer services.

"Eh? Really Ken-chan you have work to do this time of the day?" asked Yachiru who was standing in his office.

"Yes, Yachiru. A really important job."

"And how comes that I can't come with you Ken-chan?"

"It's something that's my responsibility as a captain."

"Whoa! Ken-chan you really are an exembler of a captain."

"Listen up Yachiru I have arranged things so that Hinamori will come to keep an eye on you and don't feel lonely. I want you to be nice to her. Understood?"

"Peach-girl is going to come? Yahoo!"

Later

"Ne says peach-girl! We're going to spend the rest of the day together right?" asked the little girl with a face which shined from excitement.

"That's right Yachiru-san."

"So why not to go to the party that bururun (Matsumoto's nickname) organized?" Hinamori looked at the little girl curiously and told her seriously.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that."

"Why not?" bellowed the pink-haired girl with frustration all over her face.

"Because it's a party where they drink too much alcohol and it's not going to help you grow if you adopt such bad habits now."

"Oh! I had never thought of that! So have you thought to do something?"

"Actually I had. Why don't we bake some cookies?"

"Yeah! That's a brilliant idea peach-girl. Let's do some with chocolate." She exclaimed happily and left for the kitchen.

"Look at them peach-girl! they are so many and in so many different shapes. They look delicious!" commented Yachiru with a lame face.

"Yes, they are indeed." Admitted Hinamori. Suddenly strange noises where heard and the two girls looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" asked Yachiru seriously.

"Yes, I did." replied the other girl surprised.

"Maybe they are some of my division's members. They are used to get drunk and cause ruckus. Let's go check it."

"I'm behind you Yachiru-san."

The girls abandoned the room and went to search for the source of the noise. Silent spread in the room for a while. Then the door open and a dark silhouette entered.

"I'm so lucky those brainless members of the 11th division have left those supplies of food here. How convenient hum hum. Now I can try my new experiment on them." the man ended his poison filled sentence and he walked toward the table. But fate wasn't kind to him, he sudenly tripped in his cloak and fall down. The test tube he was holding was spilled in a bag which was in the floor.

"NOOO!" exclaimed the man desperatly."My briliant experiment was ruined." The intruder pikced up the broken glasses and left the room while mournig.

Soon the two girls returned and put the cookies to be baked. After they were done they eat some with tea and Yachiru kept the rest in her special do-not-touch box for candies.

Little they knew that their life would soon turn to be even more adventurous.

* * *

Author's note: Next chapter is gonna be called Hinamori and Yachiru in wonderland. 

Send a review otherwise Yachiru won't share her cookies with you.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note; I have choose this fairy tale, story, book whatever is considered cause many manga/anime have episodes with it.

Disclaimer; I don't own Bleach.

* * *

2. Hinamori and Yachiru in wonderland

Everything was in its normal pace in Seireitei. Hitsugaya-taichou was back, Matsumoto was skipping paperwork, the 4th division was being mooched by the 11th, Rukia and Ichigo were arguing. Nothing weird seemed to be approaching.

It was once again Saturday afternoon and two captains had a secret date.

"Ken-chan, do you really have work to do without me?" asked the pink-haired girl from her office.

"Yes, Yachiru I do. You don't have to worry though. Hinamori offered to keep you company again." replied the feared captain while he was tiding his own office.

"Really? That's great news. Last time we had a great time." ejaculate the girl and stood up in her chair.

"I wonder what we're going to do today?!"

Hinamori was on time just like the other time. Yachiru greeted Zaraki telling him not to worn off himself and then grabbed Hinamori's hand and lead her to her pink room.

"Ne! Peach-girl I feel like hearing a fairy-tale. Will you tell me one?" she pleaded.

"Sure! Why not? Which one you prefer to hear Wizard of Oz or Alice in wonderland?" she asked while she started looking in her bag.

"Hmmm! I want to hear about that Alice-girl." She exclaimed clapping her little hands.

"Ok there you go, Alice in wonderland."

Hinamori took the book of her bag and opened it. But something strange happened then. Both girls felt a strong wind blowing inside the room. The walls started to vanish and they were falling in vacancy. It was such a big shock that both of them lost consciousness.

When Hinamori opened her eyes she had to blink because of the strong sunlight.

"_What the..? I'm pretty sure that it was evening. The sun was about to set." _she thought confused. She got up and saw that she was no longer in Seireitei. She was in the middle of a valley with lots of flowers. She was speechless; she knew very well that there was no such a place with flowers inside the court of pour souls. Where on earth she was?

Suddenly another thought hit her. Where was Yachiru? She was supposed to be her guardian. She started looking for her and calling her name.

"Peach-girl I'm right here." the little girl told her when she heard her. She immediately ran near her.

"Yachiru please don't disappear like that you scared me."

"Sorry but there were so many beautiful flowers I couldn't resist." told her the short girl with a smile of utter happiness.

"Do you know where we are Yachiru-san?" she finally asked.

"No idea."

Then they heard someone running. They turn their gaze towards the road and they soon saw Nemu running with concern all over her face. She was looking at a cloak in her hand and she was buzzing.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late. What I'm going to do the king will scold me."

Hinamori and Yachiru looked at her utterly amazed.

"Did you see that Yachiru-san?"

"Yes I did. She had bunny ears!" she exclaimed and started running after her.

"Eh? Wait Yachiru-san where on earth are you going?"

"I'm going to follow her! She may give us the answers we need." Hinamori looked at the vice-captain of the 11th division. She was really smart she just didn't show it.

They followed the bun-eared Nemu and they reached a cave. At the end of the cave there was a wall with tiny door.

"Oh dear! How did she managed to fit in there and how are we gonna fit?" wondered Hinamori gazing back at Yachiru.

"Don't bother yourself with details. We will simply blow up the wall." answered Yachiru as if it was the simplest think in the world. Hinamori stared at her shocked.

"_Why are you surprised Hinamori she in 11__th__ division of-course she would do something that involved noises."_

Yachiru casted one kidou spell and blow up the wall. They reached the other side and they saw that there was a forest there. Slag-bang a familiar voice was heard.

"Hey! Look Ne-shan two girls arrived in our forest."

This voice belonged to Kotetsu Kiyone, who was in tiny size and she was sitting along with Isane and Unohana in the leaves of some flowers.

"_The situation is turning to be even stranger. What happened to us?"_

"Aah! Those are tiny big-mother and tiny sisters!" exclaimed Yachiru happily. "What are you doing in a dark, scary forest like that?" she continued.

"It's even obvious to the eyes of a child huh?" said quietly Unohana. "You have to know that this forest is cursed. Its trees starts to disappear. "

"WHAT! Who would do such an evil thing?" bellowed Yachiru totally shocked.

"The new king of the kingdom." said Isane sadly.

"Hinamori! Let's go find that evil, stupid king and kick his ass." then Yachiru started running.

"Wait Yachiru-san! You don't know where that king lives." shouted Hinamori desperately.

Yachiru looked at a carrefour. They were obviously lost. Hinamori was leaning in tree sighing. She had forgotten the unique gift of hers of getting lost. Then another familiar voice told them.

"My my! You two ladies look as you are lost."

Hinamori searched for the source of the vice and she gasped when she saw the cat-eared head of Ichimaru Gin without a body staring at them with its wide grin.

"Whoa! Fox-face that's a brilliant trick! Will you teach me how to use it?" asked him Yachiru with hoping eyes.

"No! I can't do that but I can help you find your way."

"Really?" asked Hinamori whishing that he didn't plan anything. "We want to go out of this forest Cheshire cat."

"Then follow my body and it will lead you out." the girl looked then as a headless body emerged from some bunches.

"Arigato gozaimasu fox-face."

They followed the body of Cheshire cat and it leaded them out of the dark cursed forest. It bowed to them and headed back. Hinamori scanned the area with her eyes and spotted a big estate.

"Yachiru-san let's go visit that house. Maybe they can tell us where the king leaves." The smaller girl nodded and they walked towards that house.

* * *

Author's note; Your opinion is always welcomed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

* * *

3. More in the road.

Hinamori knocked the door and waited for an answer. Soon she heard footstep, the door opened and a very frustrated Matsumoto appeared in the doorstep. She looked at them confused and asked them.

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yes Bururun, can you tell us where the king lives?" asked Yachiru naively.

"Don't mention that monster ever again in front of me!" she shouted and broke into tears.

Hinamori looked at her shocked and with curiosity. Were they going to learn another cruelty of that infamous king?

"Ano! Don't worry Bururun. We want to teach him a lesson." tried to relieve her Yachiru. Matsumoto through her wet eyes in them and said.

"Come inside."

Both girls entered the comfy house and sat to a couch she showed them. She sat in one too and tried to calm. When she managed to do it she told them what troubled her.

"When those men become the new king I didn't mind but now he made a new edit and he took all the sake of the country for himself." she cried out.

"_Ho like Matsumoto." _thought Hinamori with an invisible grin.

"Now, Rangiku don't worry. Those girls will do something about that unwanted king." said a familiar voice. The two girls turn beside them to see who had just spoken. Their surprised eyes meet a pair of green aquamarine eyes that looked at them seriously and the mischievous face of Cheshire cat.

"Ah! Snow-ball what are you doing here?" asked Yachiru startled.

"My name it's not Snow-ball but Hitsugaya the mad-hatter." he replied with a frown.

"Anyway weren't you sentenced to death or anything like that Mad-hater?" asked Matsumoto puzzled.

"_Eh? Sentenced to death?"_ Hinamori's heart skipped at the hearing of that new.

"That's true. But the king had no reason to do such a thing. According to the rules of the kingdom I haven't done anything wrong." he replied with a look close to anger and annoyance.

"Anyway you two can't go to the king alone since you are clearly not from here." Yachiru's lips morphed a wide grin and looked at him mischievously.

"How like a gentleman Shiro-chan!" 

He made no comment to that he only headed to the door.

"We better be going. There's no reason to waist time here. Cheshire cat come with us." he almost commanded.

"Me?" he asked with an "innocent" look.

"Yes you too. The more we are the better." So the bigger group took the path outside the house. Matsumoto come to the doorway to see them out.

"Goodbye my saviors. Good luck to your journey." She exclaimed waving a handkerchief.

Hinamori noticed a vain popping in Hitsugaya's face but he didn't say anything. She also noticed something else. He looked very gallant in western clothes. He was wearing a white shirt with a blue sleeveless pullover, a long dark coat and a big black hat. Yachiru was busy to watch Cheshire Gin to make tricks with his body. The small girl begged him to teach her his tricks but he refused strongly.

Hinamori found a chance to approach Hitsugaya, who was leading the way, and asked him.

"Ano! Earlier you said that we weren't from here, how did you know?" she asked quietly. he trough his gaze on her for a moment and then answered her.

"You can say that you are not in your world right? It's kind the same for us." Hinamori then asked something else that bothered her.

"Moreover many of the people here exist in my world too. And they have the same names. How's that possible?"

"That's something that I don't know the answer." He said after a while. She looked at him a bit disappointed and sighed.

"Don't worry though. You will probably find an answer." He said in a less tensed tone. She felt her eyes wide in surprise.

"You think so?"

"Yes. What happened today may happen again. Then perhaps you find someone who knows the answer." She didn't ask anything else. She remained silent thinking what she had heard.

Unbeknown to them someone was watching them. That someone smiled evilly.

"Servant I want you to release the experiment 1245 on those intruders. Heh heh what a chance. Now I'm able to test all those that I wanted." The servant did as he was asked.

Yachiru stopped walking and stare in front of her. Hinamori did the same.

"Are? What happened to you two?" asked Cheshire Gin.

"I can fell something coming this way with an aura similar with this of a hollow." replied Hinamori.

"I can feel it too." agreed Yachiru.

"So the king sent someone to meet us." commented Hitsugaya.

"Yare yare what a trouble."

Soon they were able to see from close the new-comer. It really resembled a hollow though it didn't have a mask. The creature bore its gaze to them. Hinamori felt her body shiver. It held way too much hatred, anger and sorrow. It made her remember the countless times she had stand opposite a hollow and felt pity for it.

"Yachiru-san shall we finish this quickly?" The small girl looked at it and nodded. The taller girl put her hands in front of her body and exclaimed.

"Sprinkled on the bones of a beast, pointy tower, red crystal, steel cartwheels. Move and make wind stop and make calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle. Hadou 63 Raikouhou!"

The kidou spell hit the weird creature that fall in the ground almost unconscious then Yachiru shouted another spell.

"Hadou 33 Soukatsui!" With that the creature left a small scream and dissolved.

"So you are used to battle ladies." said Hitsugaya. Hinamori looked at him with a bitter smile and they continued running.

Somewhere else someone said.

"That was really impressive. Servant inform all the guards that they are to leave those intruders to come in the throne room."

So the group reached easily and fast the throne room.

"I have a bad feeling about that." whispered Hinamori.

"I know what you mean it was way too easy." replied her Hitsugaya. Then Yachiru exclaimed shocked.

"Robot-guy?" Indeed the one in the throne was Kurotcuchi Mayuri. Beside him was the Nemu rabbit.

"We should have known it was you, who did all these terrible things." continued the pink-haired girl.

"Excuse me but you must have mistook me for someone else, because we have never meet each other. As for all the terrible things they were just actions for the best of the kingdom." said the creepy man in a matter-of-fact way.

"Really?" asked Hinamori feeling that she would hear something quite irrational. For her anything said from that weird captain was irrational.

"Exactly! The kingdom needs to proliferate. So we have to make countless research. However researches can't be done easily. We need trees to make machines so the forest must be cut down. Sake is a perfect and cheap gauss so we took it all. And the most important, we need experimental objects. What better from humans themselves?"

"_I knew it would be irrational or at least creepy."_

"So you sentenced Mad-hatter to death because…"

"It was a good excuse in order to use him, although he used mysterious tricks to escape. But now I had no interest in him anymore. I want to test you two girls. Guards!"

Immediately all of them were surrounded from soldiers. Suddenly a strange blue light emitted from the Mad-hatter puss them away.

"Mad-hatter?" asked Hinamori surprised.

"You know why they call my tricks mysterious?" he asked calmly.

"Although everyone concluded that it was a trick, no one was able to figure out the principles behind it. Because… there are no illusions or misdirections involved with this trick." Ending his phrase he brought together his hands and shouted.

"Summon Dragon."

A big ice formed dragon filled the room. The dragon roared and all the roomed turned into an ice-cube. Hinamori had closed her eyes but didn't feel being freeze. She opened them and show that she and Yachiru were under a black coat (Cheshire Gin was unexpectedly unharmed). Then she noticed that a hand was protectively in her sides. She turned her gaze and meet green orbs looking at her.

"What did you think that I'd freeze you too?" he asked with a slight smile.

Then they heard a noise. They turned their attention back to the frozen king and saw that Nemu had abstracted the strange hat he was wearing. She turned to them and bowed.

"Thank you for saving my master. That hat had possessed him. He is a very good man in reality but when he found that hat he was driven mad. He became obsessed with researches. How can I repay you for that?"

"Don't make excuses for him Long-braided girl." whispered Yachiru.

"Can you tell us how to return in our own world?" asked Hinamori. She nodded and waved to follow her.

"I'm going back to Rangiku to tell the news." Said the Cheshire cat and disappeared.

After passing some corridors they stopped in front of a mirror.

"Please tough it." said Nemu to them. Yachiru did as they were told and when she did the reflection on the mirror changed. Now they could see the room where they had come from. Hinamori thanked her bowing to her and then turned to thank the Mad-hater.

"Thanks for bringing us at the palace and thanks for saving us earlier."

"The pleasure is all mines. Furthermore is a gentleman's job to help a lady in need." With that he took her hand and kiss it softly then with a smooth move he puss her towards the mirror.

Before she could tell anything she was back at the room with Yachiru. The little girl was flopping around happily and bubbling. With red cheeks Hinamori told her.

"Yachiru-san I don't think that there is point in telling what happened today okay?"

* * *

Author's note: In the next story that they will be dragged Hitsugaya will be more expressive.

Reviews will be readed,tresured and replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Reply to inubaki; Thanks for your review, I'm glad you enjoy it.

Disclaimer; As usual I don't own it.

* * *

4. Searching for the wizard

A pink haired girl was sitting in front of a door looking at it with an intense look. Today Yachiru had to stay with Hinamori again. Ken-chan was busy. That wasn't problem for her because she was pretty sure that something exiting would happen like last time. She was looking forward to it.

The door finally opened and Hinamori entered smiling. She was carrying her usual bag.

"Peach-girl you came! Let's read a story again." shouted the little girl exited.

"Huh? How came and you are so straight forward today Yachiru-san?" asked the other girl surprised.

"We must not waste any time, we have to hurry and see in which story we see coming to life."

"You really enjoyed last time didn't you?"

"Of course I did! Don't tell me that you didn't."

"It's not that Yachiru-san, it's that I'm really curious as to how we ended inside in a story where all the characters were persons we knew." replied the black-haired girl.

"If we go inside another one maybe you can find your answers."

Hinamori smiled and put out of her bag a book with the title the wizard of Oz. She sat down and opened the book. The wind from the last time blow once again and the two girls were dragged inside the fairytale once again.

Hinamori opened her eyes and they met a blue sky they had did it. She sighed and then realized that she was lying on something. She looked beside her and spotted Yachiru sleeping in the ground bubbling about sweets.

"Oh! You have waked up my lady." said an unfamiliar voice. The girl turned her head and saw a tall man with fair hair and a hat. Then she looked to see who was under her and immediately got up. In the place were she was lying some minutes before there was a black man with some weird glasses.

"Congratulations you killed the evil wizard of east." said the other man smiling widely. "You saved us from serious trouble."

The girl was still speechless. She hadn't red the story but that beginning was really weird. What kind of fairy tale started with a murder? At the same time Yachiru woke up and saw the persons around her.

"Ah!? Sandal-hat guy and the glasses-guy! What are you doing here?"

"Your friend just kill the fearsome wizard of the east." replied Urahara. Yachiru looked at Kaname surprised.

"Good job Peach-girl!" she said waving to a startled Hinamori.

"But ladies listen to me. Now you are in great danger." said Urahara seriously. The two of them looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"What do you mean?" asked Hinamori.

"Now that you killed that wizard his fellow the wizard of the west will come to get you."

"Nooo!!!!" cried out Yachiru. "I won't let that happen. What we will tell Snowball if Peach-girl dies. We will die."

"Are you talking about my captain Yachiru? I don't think that he would do such a thing." Said Hinamori smiling

"He wouldn't but someone else I know would do it."

"Come on now you exaggerate."

"Not at all. Love can be a very dangerous thing you know."

"Eh?"

"Ahem, sorry for interrupting but I have to give you some useful information."

"Oh sorry mister… what was your name again?"

"Urahara Kisuke my lady. Call me Kisuke-kun please."

"Urahara? I see."

"Now you have to go to the wizard of Oz in order to send you back in the place where you came from."

"Hey how do you know that we are not from here Sandal-hat guy." asked Yachiru narrowing her eyes.

"I saw you falling from the sky."

"Aha! OK"

"How we will find that wizard Kisuke-kun." asked Hinamori.

"Easy you will follow that white line." Replied the man and pointed a white line in the edge of the road.

"Pretty simple. Arigato Sandal-hat."

"Domo"

The girls greeted Urahara and started walking the path they were shown. They were walking for a long hour when they spotted someone with a pink cloak sitting at the edge of the road.

"_That man looks familiar."_ thought Hinamori unsuspected. They came nearer and they saw that the man was Kyorakou Shunsui. He had a face of utter despair. Yachiru rushed to his side and asked him.

"Hey what happened to you and you are so sad." The man looked at her a bit surprised that someone interrupted his gloomy thoughts.

"I lost my precious secretary Nanao-chan. She disappeared somewhere." He said almost breaking into tears.

"Is that so? Could that wizard of…?! In which wizard are we going?" asked the short girl smiling nervously.

"To the wizard of Oz."

"To him? Well he could help me found my Nanao-chan; they said he's the best. You mind if I come with you?"

"Not at all."

So the three of them continue walking. Soon they heard drown voices.

"Can you hear it?" asked Yachiru startled. Kyorakou and Hinamori nodded. They saw that in a tree was tied a little light orange thing which was moving. After looking it for a bit more Yachiru smiled happily and rushed near it shouting.

"Inu manji!!!"

"Wait Yachiru-san that doesn't seem like food." Shouted back Hinamori and followed the girl she was in charge of. Shunsui merely walked near it.

When Hinamori managed to save the newbie she let it take a breath noticing that it was a plushy.

"Few. That was close. Arigato ojou-san for saving me." said the thing to Hinamori.

"No problem." said she. "Who are you and why were tied in the tree." she asked. The plushy took a dramatic pose and introduce itself.

"I'm so glad you asked ojou-san there are some good people after all. My name is Kon, an innocent, cute plushy which was badly treated by its own nakama. The only thing I wanted was to go find Ne-san who disappeared, but that orange-top brat said that I was a burden and tied me in the tree."

"Why would someone like to get rid of inu manji." asked Yachiru confused.

"Please tale me with you. That person said that he was going to the great wizard of Oz."

"Then you are lucky this is also our own destination." replied Hinamori.

In this way the number of the group increased. Soon enough they Found Ichigo who was the Orange-top Kon had spoken for. Rukia had been kidnapped by some weird guys and he wanted the wizard to help him rescue her. Their journey wasn't so peaceful anymore. Kon and Ichigo were quarreling all the time. Yachiru was soon taking part defending Ichigo.

"Ah! Look at those walls we must finally reached our destination." cried out Yachiru happily.

"Yosh! Let's go, there's no time to waste." Said Ichigo and rushed to reach the gate with everyone except Hinamori following after him.

Hinamori looked at the gates relived. It seemed that they could make it home without problems this time. Unexpectedly she felt a strangely familiar feeling. She looked down and saw a blade piercing her stomach. She remained silent and surprised. With trembling fingers she reached to see if the blade was really there.

Then she looked to she who had stabbed her. At the back of her mind a bell was ringing. His face was known because he visited her often in her dreams and flustered her insides. He had brown hair and he was wearing glasses.

He withdrawed his sword and catch her collar in order for her not to fall in the ground.

She wasn't sure what was happening around, if her companions were coming for her. She only knew that she could not move a muscle and that she was horrified.

Slowly everything turned black and she sank in a dark sea.

* * *

As usually reviews will be welcomed 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note; I'M SORRY for making you wait so much but here's your reward. The last chapter of this story. God I'm so exhited that I'm completing my first story.

Enjoy!!!

* * *

5. Finding the answers

Hinamori could hear the voices of birds. That was strange enough since she could remember clearly that she had been stabbed. She was pretty sure that she had died or that she had to…

She opened hesitantly her eyes. Her vision was blurry at the beginning and the only thing she could see was a white vacancy. Soon she realized that it was the ceiling. She also noticed that she was under a warm blanket and that someone was holding her hand. She turned her head slowly and her eyes met a pair of aquamarines eyes looking at her. Was this man Hitsugaya?

"I see you are awake." he told her quietly. He stood up and moved towards the door. Hinamori quickly distended her arm and grabbed the long robe he was wearing. She tried to tell him not to leave but no voice come out of her mouth. He looked surprised at her hand and then took it in his own.

"Don't worry I'll only go to make you some tea I'll be back."

Reassured by his words he let him leave but still, that didn't change the fact that she was scared. She was sure that she had met this man a long time ago, even if she didn't remember it.

Hitsugaya get out of the room. He stared for a while the door and then turned his attention towards the little girl who was waiting outside. She smiled at him and told him.

"Thanks for saving her."

"No need to thank me, anyone would have done the same thing in my place." He said while he started walking in the corridor and waved her to follow him.

"Do you mean every Hitsugaya in every different world?" She asked innocently.

"I don't know that. But I don't believe that a logical man would let a young girl die." She didn't comment and stayed quite for a while when she come up with another question.

"Do you know about this girl's relationship with that man?"

"I do."

"Really? You must be a gorgeous wizard then."

"The fact that you came here for me to send you back to your world doesn't imply that?" he asked with a bit a bit dismay in his voice.

"That's right, I haven't thought of that. Hey! How do you want me to know it I have no idea about the magic you are using."

He didn't reply, he entered in the kitchen and started preparing tea. Suddenly the door opened with force and a furious Ichigo bursted inside.

"Hey you! Will you finally listen to what I have to say? I don't have time to waste." He shouted.

"I was busy until now and you know it Kurosaki. Anyway what do you want?" she replied coldly not stopping what he was doing.

"I want you to help me save Rukia who was kidnapped from that bastard Aizen."

"Kuchiki Rukia right?"

"Yeah."

"Yachiru tell me did you meet a strange fair man with hat and sandals." He asked making Ichigo explode from anger for being ignored. Yachiru looked at him confused but answered.

"Yes we did! When we arrived here he told us to came and found you the wizard of… whatever this place is called."

"I see. Whenever there is trouble there are high possibilities that the source is Urahara Kisuke." He told while he finished preparing the tea and exited from the room.

"Hey where are you going you have to help me damn." bellowed Ichigo and run after him.

"There's no reason to do it." said calmly Hitsugaya. Ichigo looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? Don't you care what happens to her?"

"That's not it. I have already helped Byakouya to rescue her. Right now she is in the Kuchiki mansion with her brother. However I'm concerned more about another matter." he said quietly. The orange man looked completely in loss of words.

"Byakouya already …rescue her? It's your fault idiot toy."

"What?! What I have to do with the whole situation?" asked Kon offended.

"If you didn't waste my time I could have made it first." He exclaimed furious.

"What a lame excuse you orange top." replied back Kon.

"You two shut up now! I have a patient to take care." snapped the snow-haired man shooting them a cold glare. The two of them stopped discouraged and watched as he entered Hinamori's room.

"By the way, did flower-captain found his Nanao?" asked Yachiru as if nothing had happened.

"Hai. She had let him a note telling him that she was coming here to check some books. He didn't see it though." Replied Ichigo sighing.

Somewhere else.

"Don't scare me like that Nanao-chan. I didn't know what to believe." said the now-happy man holding his secretary in his tight embrace.

"Okay okay but don't drown me!!"

The girl in the bed turned to see who had just entered. She felt relaxed when she saw that it was him with a cup of tea in his hand. He handed it to her and said his apologies for being late and the noises in the corridor. She nodded showing that she didn't have problem. After drinking some of the tea she asked quietly.

"Ano, could you tell me what happened back at the gates?" He remained silent for a while but then he started.

"You probably remember that you were stabbed by a man." He waited for her admitting that and then continued.

"He is the wizard of west. Lately he was doing some research about a certain object. We didn't go after him because he didn't do anything that worried us, until he kidnapped a girl from a noble family. Fortunately we were able to retrieve her and now she's safe. However it's strange that Aizen didn't try to do anything with her after that, instead he attached you." He stopped for a while seeing that she was taken by surprise from his words. Once she seemed ready to hear, he continued the narration.

"I'm not sure why this happened but I have a feeling that I'm near the truth. I know exactly where to look in order to find the answers I need. As for you the only thing you should worry about is your health. That's why you should rest now." The girl nodded and finished her tea. Once she seemed comfy in the bed and relaxed he excused himself and left.

Hinamori was really calm and relaxed. The serenity around was enervating. There was the sound of a flute which leaded her in a strange sleep with open eyes. She got up from the bed and moved towards the window. She was drowned in a sweet lethe. She didn't feel disturbed for anything. She opened the window and jumped. She landed on a roof top quietly and headed in a certain direction without worries, which was very strange since she could see the man who stabbed her and haunted her dreams.

Suddenly she felt the temperature descending and a hand embracing her waist. Someone whispered some words to her ear and she found herself looking at the face of Hitsugaya. He wasn't looking down at her but in front of him. She knew who was there so she didn't turn her head.

Hitsugaya stared at the man who was smiling at him with shining eyes. He didn't expect him to come so quickly so he had him off guard but now he was ready for their battle. There was one slight problem though he had to get Hinamori out of the battlefield since she was the reason Aizen had come inside the town. He needed to find a way to disturb him and leave her somewhere safe.

As he was thinking all these he heard someone coming. Ichigo swung his sword and tried to hit Aizen. He who was unprepared for that ward off it at the last time. That gave Hitsugaya time to take Hinamori at the room where she was previously and left her with Yachiru, (who by the way was the one who told him that the girl wasn't in the room). Then he returned to help Ichigo who wanted to take his nerve on Aizen.

"Are you alright Peach-girl?" asked Yachiru worried.

"Yeah, I think I'm all right." answered the girl turning her face to the direction of the fighting men. Ichigo was using a long blade which had several runes and Hitsugaya was using spells. However their opponent seemed to be able to handle both of them easily.

"Do you have a big lollipop?" asked suddenly Yachiru.

"Yachiru-san this isn't the time to be thinking of candies we must find a way to help them." Replied Hinamori confused from her question. The little girl sighed and then started looking for something in her sleeves. She then took out a big lollipop and started leaking it.

"It's really a shame that such a good snack will be wasted but it's for our good." She commented.

Before Hinamori could say anything the little pink haired vice-captain jumped out of the room and headed in the direction of Aizen. Then she hit him with the lollipop in the face with all her force. The candy stuck in the man's face and he disgusted moved his hand to remove it, but then six rows of light surrounded him (binding spell 61) and he couldn't move. The two other men who were surprised from Yachiru's move got hold of them and attached at the same time bringing the end of the brow-haired man.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise to found you two ladies here!" exclaimed Urahara as he entered the room. Hitsugaya through him a cold glare and hissed.

"Aren't you the reason that they got into trouble?"

"Ooh!? But in the end it's happy ending, isn't it?"

"So you confess your guiltiness?" commented Hitsugaya with shining eyes. The air man remained speechless moving his fun in front of his mouth.

"There's a possibility that I could have done something."

"Say you mad-scientist what did you hide inside her body? We don't have all the time to waste in your toys." said the white haired man pointing at Hinamori. She turned her head puzzled and looked at the blond man. _He had hide something in her body? When did that happened?_

Urahara sighed and approached Hinamori and she took one step back. Then she felt a hand in her shoulder, she turned and saw Hitsugaya, who said.

"Don't worry we just want to remove something that Urahara put in your body, we aren't gonna hurt you. That object is the reason Aizen attached you."

"Aah, but when did he managed to put it there?" asked Hinamori who was a bit freaked out.

"Oh that's simple, when I find you sleeping on the wizard of the east." Replied Urahara as if it was the most logical thing in the world. The girl looked at him while blinking. It wasn't safe to associate with this man in the end. She gulped and said.

"Let's get finish with this."

Urahara moved his hand in her chest muttered some words in an unknown language and his hand penetrated through her body as if it wasn't solid and it grabbed something out of it. Hinamori's eyes wided as she saw a red orb coming out of her body. When the orb was completely out of her the hole which had been opened closed for good. The girl moved her hand and brushed her finger through her chest amazed. There was nothing different from before.

Yachiru who was silent all this time come near the other girl and said "I suppose we have finished, time to go back! I'm missing Ken-chan."

"All right Yachiru-san but first I've got a question, Hitsugaya-kun do you know why did we ended up in a fairy tail?"

"That happened because of Mayouri's experiments, because of some potion you entered different worlds where people you knew lived a different life." explained Hitsugaya with no difficulty.

"How can you know that?" asked Yachiru narrowing her eyes.

He then looked at the two girls and said

"Because I'm Hitsugaya Toushirou the wizard of Oz." Suddenly Hinamori felt that she was sinking in a dark see and eyes closing.

The brown-eyed girl opened hesitantly her eyes as she felt someone nudging her gently. Once she opened fully her eyes she was welcomed by the features of the captain of 10th division.

"Will you got up sleepy-head the floor isn't the best place to fall asleep." he said softly and helped her stand out.

"I have already took Yachiru in her bed come on I'll escort you back to your division."

He put his hand her waist to make sure she wouldn't fall and started walking. The girl looked at him with sleepy eyes and told him.

"I had a dream where I and Yachiru-san have traveled in another world where you were a wizard Hitsugaya-taichou. It was extremely realistic especially when someone stabbed me."

The captain was listening to the girl narrating him what had happened in her dream and found himself smiling.

"_Even in your dreams I'm there to protect you, so don't worry."

* * *

_Author's note; If you don't understand something in the story don't hesitate to ask me. Got it? 


End file.
